


Not The Man I Used To Be

by QueenOfStars



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfStars/pseuds/QueenOfStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for <em>8.10 Endgame</em>, vague references to <i>Scorched Earth, The Light, Meridian, The Lost City Part 2</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Man I Used To Be

There was a time he thought, _not all goes away_ and yes, _we will get it back_ , someday, eventually, perhaps even not too damn late either. That was of course before Daniel had died on him, which was of course before he'd died on him _again_ and that was _way_ before Jack had died on Daniel for a change, which was disturbingly close to the time Jack found out he could no longer kill him for the greater good, sacrifice him for the sake of the bigger picture.

He had made General only to realise he didn't cut it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mistaken Identity challenge @ [](http://stargate100.livejournal.com/profile)**[stargate100](http://stargate100.livejournal.com/)** ; free challenge interpretation.


End file.
